


A-B-C Drabbles

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off ofthis tumblr prompts list. Each drabble is in a self-contained continuity unless otherwise stated.





	1. Value Me, SaMichael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> Michael is bad at pillow talk. Contains references to off-screen sexual activity.

**Y** OU WERE NOT supposed to be this important,”

The words, spoken in a husky low tenor with a foreign cadence that was a remnant of ages long past rather than any more modern regional dialect, slipped through the drowsing, barely formed near-dreams of post-coital euphoria. Sam pried one eye open to look down along the length of his own bare chest to where a head of long dark hair rested near his heart. Michael took no notice of the attention, his focus on the patterns of Enochian sigils the tip of his finger was tracing in the sheen of slowly drying sweat on Sam’s skin.

“A human male of the Campbell bloodline, younger brother to a human male of the Winchester bloodline… a Vessel meant to contain an Archangel, the intended reignment of the impending final battle…. Your soul should have been inconsequential, barely a consideration save in its corruption and malleability to the purpose of releasing Lucifer from his Cage.

“And yet, here you are.” The voice took on a tone reminiscent of awe as the finger traced the Enochian glyph that Sam recognized after a moment of thought as the one meaning “heart”. “Put through the rigors of a hunter’s life and whatever trials and torments Azazel and his lieutenants could devise, shackled by demon blood fed to you in infancy, and still your soul shines so very brightly, brighter than even an angel’s Grace. You have moments of anger, of fear, of jealousy, and yet you have even more moments of kindness, compassion, love… In all ways, you are human, and yet to look upon you is to see what my Father must have meant when He called humanity His greatest creation.”

There was a long moment of silence, then, and Sam wondered if that was it, if Michael had said all that he intended to say and Sam could let himself drift back down towards sleep. He was just on the cusp of drifting off again when–

“I do not believe my attempts to describe your skill at sexual congress was an adequate answer to Raphael when he asked what you have done to me.”

“Mich’l?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Sleep now.”

“As you wish, beloved.”


	2. Love Me, Sastiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam had a long day at work. Cas is happy to help him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the [Familiar'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236230).

**A** LL THE PROFESSORS warn you about law school," Sam Winchester groaned as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him, dropping his briefcase by the door and immediately divesting himself of suit coat and tie. "They never think to warn students about being a lawyer."

"Should I even ask how your day was?" John Castiel Novak asked as he entered the main room from the kitchen. Not that he needed to ask. Five years of being the younger witch's familiar and four and a half of those years also being his lover and domestic partner meant that the bond between them was incredibly strong. Cas felt the tension and weariness weighing at Sam and crossed the room to welcome his partner home with a hug that was at least partially a nuzzle and scent check.

"Long and tedious," Sam answered, letting out a soft sigh and returning the affectionate nuzzle with bonus hug as the tension began to seep out of him. "Magda's emancipation hearing got moved back again because her parents' lawyer needs more time to produce evidence of good parenting that doesn't exist, which unfortunately means she's still stuck in limbo with foster care and that's..."

"Stressful," Cas filled in when Sam trailed off. Magda was a special case, too, being a natural witch like Sam and whose parents were even less suited to raising a child with powers than Sam's father had been. As the officer who had discovered Magda's captivity and repeated abuse at her overly religious mother's hands, Cas had a professional interest in the case. Now, however, was the time to indulge his much more personal interest in the handsome lawyer, so he pressed a little nipping kiss to the corner of Sam's jaw. "Everything will work out. Magda's got the best lawyer possible going to bat for her and the case against her parents is solid. You got this. Now come have dinner and relax with me."

"With pleasure." Sam dipped his head down to catch Cas's lips with his own in a kiss that left the familiar purring. "Hi."

"Hi," Cas beamed up at Sam. "Welcome home."


	3. Call Me, Jammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a nightmare. Jimmy is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the [Something Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/series/748404) 'verse.

**H** IS MOUTH WAS dry as sand and his heart felt like it could pound its way out of his chest. One shaking hand was lifted up to rub his aching eyes and came away wet. His lungs ached from trying to draw breath and his throat was raw from screaming that he could only hope the wards on his apartment had muffled enough not to draw the neighbors' attention.

His phone was ringing. He fumbled for it in the dark, half blind from the tears, and nearly dropped it twice before he could answer, fingers shaking as he pressed the glowing green phone button and lifted it to his ear. "Jimmy...?"

"I'm here, Sam," Jimmy Novak murmured from the other end of the line. "Take a deep breath... that's it... now let it out slowly.... Just a nightmare...."

"Azazel," Sam choked out, clutching at his pillow the way distance prevented him from clutching at his Soulmate. There was a pause, and then Jimmy let out a soft growl.

"I swear, if that yellow-eyed dickmonkey ever did show up around here, I'd shove his head in holy water for messing with your sleep," he muttered, surprising a strangled little laugh out of Sam. "There we go. I promise everything is alright, Sam. I'm fine, Amelia and Claire are fine, and the wards on the house are still strong."

"You're okay?" Sam swallowed, hating how young and weak he had to sound like this, but desperate for the reassurance anyway.

"I'm okay, Sam," Jimmy assured him, and his voice was warm. "I promise."


	4. Haunt Me, Sam & Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam watches over Jack one last time, and has a conversation with Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: canon character death!

**J** ACK CLOSED HIS eyes, and Sam watched as his chest rose... fell... was still. A thousand different prayers welled up from within, only to be halted in his throat before they could reach  his lips, unspoken. His eyes burned, but he refused to look away, watching... always watching, never enough to do anything....

"Sam... it's time."

"Not yet... please...."

"You know that's not how it works."

"And you know what I want to say."

"I know."

Sam swallowed, closed his eyes, let the tears spill over now that Jack would not see. Forced the words he'd accepted in his heart past the lump in his throat, too late to be heard by the one who most deserved to hear... to know. "He's my son."

"Yes," Billie agreed. He felt her standing near him, though she did not reach out to touch him. "And you were a good father to him, Sam. But now it's time to let go."

"Take care of him."

There was no answer.

Death had come and gone.


	5. Quiet Me, Sam & Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam got in the way of a magical blast from a dangerous artifact. Now Jack and Castiel must wait for the magic to run its course. That doesn't make it easy to see Sam suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous chapter.

**H** E'S BEEN SITTING like this for over an hour."

"Yes. Whatever memory he's trapped inside is not a brief torment."

It was disturbing to watch, in some ways. When the artifact had flared up, Jack had braced himself for the rush of magic, only to be knocked aside. Sam had flung himself in the path of the artifact's power, and was now trapped, reliving his worst memory. Castiel had feared that memories of Hell and Lucifer would surface, but the longer Sam sat, silent and unseeing, tears streaming down his cheeks, it was becoming clear that, whatever Sam was seeing, Hell - the literal place - did not figure into it.

"This is all my fault..."

"Don't think that. You know Sam would never blame you for this."

"I think... that makes it worse."

Because Sam never blamed anyone else for things that were not their fault, and rarely cast blame for things that were, but would frequently and consistently accept the blame of others and would blame himself when no one else would. Jack hated to admit that it was one of the ways in which he had imprinted from Sam, because that, too, felt like blaming him, and Sam had shouldered too much blame for Jack already. His fists clenched with the desire to lash out - not at Sam, never at Sam, but at _himself_ , to punish _himself_ \- that he nearly missed it when Sam began to stir.

"...Jack..."

"Sam?!"

"Sam, it's Castiel... can you hear me?"

"Cas...? Where's Jack?"

"I'm here, Sam..."

"Jack...."

And Sam's arms were around Jack, holding him almost too tight. Jack gasped around the tightness in his chest, clutching at Sam in return as he was surrounded by the larger man's embrace. Together they shook, sobbing quietly, comforted by each other even as they both sought to offer comfort.

"I can't... can't lose you, son...."

"You won't... Dad. You won't lose me."

And Castiel knew he had chosen right.


	6. Join Me, Jack & Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading was harder now that Jack didn't have his Grace to bolster his understanding. Parsing government forms was next to impossible. Luckily, Sam was more than willing to help his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous two chapters.

**T** HE WORDS WERE in English, but that was about all Jack could tell. He recognized the letters, and here and there he could pick out some of the more simple words, but the easy understanding of written language once afforded him by his Grace was gone. It had been easy, so very easy, to ignore that loss with the wonders of technology, voice to text, and audible dictation, studies carried out in the privacy of his room with headphones.

These papers, which had been mailed to him via the Bunker's dummy drop box following a digitally issued request, were not so easily parsed and translated from complex words and sentence structure into intelligible concepts. It made him feel small and stupid and incredibly weak to stare at these official government forms and admit that he could not understand them.

"Jack?"

Jack tensed, eyes darting up with the guilt of hiding, feeling as if he had just been caught out by Sam sneaking Cookie Crunch at three in the morning. A part of him even wished that it had been the Cookie Crunch that Sam had caught him with. He hated disappointing Sam, disappointing his Dad, but a weakness for sugar was surely less damning than...

"What's all this?"

"It's, uh... health forms. And... guidelines for a... a durable... power of attorney."

Lying wasn't an option, but that didn't stop the way Jack couldn't quite look at Sam while he said it. Neither of them had talked about the incident with the _Reliquary de Memoria Malum_ , in "true Winchester fashion" as Castiel had grumbled, but knowing now what he did about how Sam had felt watching him die, that Jack dying was the worst memory the older man had for the artifact to latch onto, the last thing Jack wanted to do was shove yet another reminder of that time in Sam's face.

His Dad was apparently not done surprising him, however.

"Probably a good idea. It took all three of us stumbling over and around each other to fill out the hospital forms last time. How's it coming?"

"...Slowly. I know most of the information and what I want to do, but these forms are... really hard to understand."

"Heh, yeah, official legal forms are usually a mess."

Silence fell again, thick with the weight of something Jack couldn't quite put his finger on. It almost felt like anticipation, but that couldn't be right....

"Want some help?"

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Stanford was almost a decade and a half ago, but I still remember how to navigate forms and translate legalese into English. Here... walk me through what you want, and I'll help you make it happen."

Father and son sat side by side at the library table, carefully going through the health forms and filling out the information Jack and Sam could remember before setting it aside for Castiel to check and fill in whatever he knew that they had missed. The power of attorney was less straightforward, requiring explanations of legal terms and which sections of the basic suggested outline even applied to Jack's circumstances. If Sam thought it was odd that Jack wanted only Sam to hold his power of attorney, he didn't say anything or try to change Jack's mind, and in the end they managed to create a coherent, cohesive draft which Sam promised to type up and print before taking Jack to the nearby notary public for signing and stamping.

And if he thought anything was strange about Jack's shy request for Sam to read to him from the book of fairytales Jack had been only halfway through before his Grace was stolen, Sam didn't say anything about that either.


	7. Kill Me, Jack and Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had promised Jack once that, if Jack went dark side, Dean would be the one to kill him. Neither of them had thought it would end like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

**T** HE BATTLE WAS down to them - to Jack, burning from within with the Grace of an Archangel so far past sanity that cutting out what was left of his Grace to give to his Nephil nephew had seemed reasonable, and to that Archangel's alternate self who wore the face of Dean Winchester too smug and self-assured in a way Dean never was - and Jack could not find it in him to be surprised. From the earliest days of his existence, Jack had been told that he would be killed "if it became necessary", and that Dean would be the one to kill him. Always in the back of Jack's mind had been the fear that "if it became necessary" really meant "if you stop being even remotely useful, regardless if you go evil or not". Somehow, it had never occurred to Jack that he might not be the one to "go dark side".

"I told you there was no stopping this," the thing wearing Dean's face said, that infuriating smirk curving his lips.

"And I told you what would happen if you came near my family again," Jack answered with more calm than he felt. The weapon formed in his hands with a thought, thrumming with the fire of his borrowed Grace.

And Michael... blinked. "A shovel? You think to fight me with a _shovel_?"

"A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend," Jack intoned, saw the flicker in those green eyes when Dean ripped back control for just a second, just long enough to hold Michael immobile as Jack swung the sharpened edge of the shovel through his neck.

And for the second time in his life, Jack witnessed the death of an Archangel.


End file.
